In a world of darkness
by twihard-twilighted-twilighter
Summary: Isabella Swan had lived her whole life in darkness. She doesn't see the world like we do. Grey. Her life is grey. Her world is grey. All she sees is grey. She doesn't know why though. When a new family arrive in forks do they have the answers? ON PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

**In a world of darkness**

 _ **Summary:**_

 _Isabella Swan had lived her whole life in darkness. She doesn't see the world like we do. Grey. Her life is gry. Her world is grey. All she sees is grey. She doesn't know why though. When a new family arrive in forks do they have the answers?_

 **This isn't going to be like all them other fanfics you read – she meets the Cullen's, she falls in love and she finds the answers. No, this is not going to be like that. Life isn't that simple. This will probably be a vampire story but if you want it to be a human story, well just ask. Also you may have noticed I'm British – I say grey instead of gray but that is because the spell check on my computer always changes the spellings and I really can't be bothered to change it to American Spellings. Yeah but my apologies to anybody American reading this – or anyone else that says grey like that.**

 **Okay now this A/N is going to be very long but I NEED to say my disclaimer. I will be doing it at the beginning of the whole story so I don't have to do it at the beginning of every chapter – wait is that even allowed? Yeah but I don't own twilight, never will and I'll sit here and cry over that fact.**

 **Also (how many also's are there?) I just want to say that** **Seeing Colours** **, a one-shot by** **IzzibelleoftheBall** **gave me this idea and I really hope she don't mind me using the idea.**

 **Anyway, I'm going to give you the first chapter, a little taster for you guys and I hope you support this story because I'm not going to give up on it.**

I pushed open the door of my _grey_ car. I stared at the _grey_ school. I walked over to the _grey_ building.

This was my life. Grey. I don't know why I'm like this but I've always been like this. When I was born, they noticed that my eyes had some sort of mist on them but you could still see the colour **(again apologies to people)** there. Truth be told, I still don't actually know my eye colour. When I was taught the colours I was confused. What was green and blue and yellow? I asked my mom **(I actually prefer mom then mum so I do that, I have half British spelling and half American)** what they were and she continuously tried to teach me them. I told her I only knew black grey and white and she was worried. Surely an eight year old should know their colours by now – at least the basic ones?

The doctors could do nothing and I am doomed to grey for the rest of my life.

Nobody knows about my secret – well they didn't but know they do. My step – dad fed the town with the gossip of my eyesight and BAM my life was ruined. This is why I moved back to my _real_ dad.

I lived in Arizona. My mom, Renee, moved there when she ended it with my Dad, Charlie, but then fell for a sick, perverted bastard named Phil. My Dad spent the rest of his life in Forks, a small town in Washington. I hated the place because of the constant bad weather and the small city. But when the Bastard spread my secret I didn't give a damn, I moved to this small town where everybody lived on top of each other. I didn't have anywhere else to go I guess. I could have easily lived by myself but there was still a few months left until I was eighteen.

Walking into the cool reception office, I was greeted by a woman with wild, frizzy hair in a colour I really didn't know.

"Hi there, I'm Isabella Swan – I'm new here. I've come to collect my schedule."

"Ah yes, Isabella, here we are," she said in a friendly tone, handing me a piece of paper.

"Everybody's heard the news –" I froze. "The Chief's daughter finally arrived; he's been going on about it all the time. My husbands an officer, he works with Chief Swan," she carried on and I relaxed.

She showed me the different roots and I staring at the piece of paper and reaching for the door handle, a boy walked in, knocking me to the ground. Two other girls walked in, along with two boys and gasped, "Edward?!"

"Are you alright?" he said through gritted teeth.

I sat up and opened my eyes and what I saw astonished me.

"Y – yes!" I stuttered and then ran out the room whilst the frizzy haired lady droned on talking about how it was a 'delight to have not only one new student joining us but a whole family too'.

As the bell rang, I leaned heavily on the brick wall of the building and thought about what I had just seen. I had just seen the first colour apart from grey. _Bronze_.

 **Right - io I liked that. I was planning on that to be longer but then I cut it short.**

 **anyway please review, tell me what you think peoples**

 **:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. I don't like leaving a story un-updated for ages so I post regularly. I'm a bit sad that I only got one review.** **Oh well. Yes, but I wanted to update and there is no one stopping me. Writing a fanfic isn't just about the readers. It's about what the author wants. I'm not leaving this story unfinished no matter what it takes. This is my new baby.**

 **This chapter is actually dedicated to** **maryelizfloyd** **for my first ever review. Next five reviews will also get dedications and thank you to all the people that added me to their alerts.**

 **Also, every time I update, I will be suggesting a twilight fanfic for you to read or maybe more than one and I'll put in their summaries. No offence to anyone, but I only put down the ones I really like so don't be offended if your name isn't up there. It could simply be because I haven't read yours**

 **The ones for this chapter are:**

 **Strange scale s by NemmaStar –  s/10451419/1/ \- I realised that half of it disappears so please remember to add the http( if I add the rest on it will delete but the http is basically the fanfiction . net website on it on it**

 _ **Summary: Mere weeks before her wedding, Bella disappears. With vampires, werewolves and humans to blame, no one thinks to look to the more sinister monsters lurking just of the shore. As Bella is thrown into a frightening new world, Edward and Jacob have to put aside their differences for the girl they both love. But will it be too late?**_

 **This fanfic is just so amazing and made me cry so much.**

 **Till death do us part by  Daddy's little Cannibal **

**s/4467834/1/**

 _ **summary:**_

 _ **All human. Edward and Bella meet each other at a bar. They get drunk and hit it off. Edward admits that he won't have sex until married. Bella, on a whim, asks Edward to marry her – he agrees. What a shame that Edward doesn't believe in divorce . . .**_

 **This story is just fab! I love it so much and I love Daddy's little Cannibal's writing too. I've even re-read this many times.**

 **Umm . . . well obviously you know that I don't own Twilight, I said that in the first chapter so from now on I won't be posting it in the A/N.**

 **I realised I didn't put a POV in chapter 1 but I will be doing that from now on!**

 **Anyway moving swiftly on after a 500 words long authors note, here is . . . your update!**

 **BELLA POV**

 _Bronze_. (I still know the colours, but only after my mom had explained what each and every one of them looked like) His hair was bronze! I had seen my first colour (grey isn't a colour in my world)!

I leaned against the brick wall of the building as the bell rang. I need to get my shit together. But I had seen my first colour.

 _Calm down Bella! You could have imagined it; you did that before and it ended badly. Your mother had her hopes in the sky until you realised you imagined it._

I shook my head and ran to Building Six. I had imagined it.

I rushed into the building, just as the teacher was coming in.

"Ah, you are the new girl, correct?" Eugh did they always have to start there 'are you the new girl?' questions with a 'ah'?

"Yes, sir."

"Well why don't you take a seat with Miss Cullen over there whilst I get you some material?"

"Yes, sir," I repeated, robotically, going to sit next to the girl I had seen in the office when the 'Edward' dude had knocked me over. She scowled, flipped her hair, which looked like a nice golden colour although I couldn't see that because of my stupid eyesight, behind her shoulder and made room for me by moving her things over. **(OOH you all expected it to be Alice didn't you! But don't worry, I won't make Rosalie a complete bitch. No offence. I actually like Rosalie's attitude and your probably wondering why she's a Cullen instead of Hale. Well we know they change it all the time.)** I awkwardly walked over to the desk and I saw her face soften as I shyly walked over.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie," she said

"Hi I'm Bella, Yes I'm the new girl no need to ask!" I said wearily, tired of the strange looks I had been given. In fact the whole class was staring at me . . . and Rosalie.

"Oh well I didn't even recognise you. I'm new here too along with my family who you will – have already seen today. Oh and I'm really sorry for my brother this morning, you looked kinda overwhelmed!" Oh so she's new here too. Interesting.

"So I'm not the only new kid?"

"Nope. There's me, Edward . . . the one that kind of knocked you over and is our adopted brother, Emmet, my boyfriend andour adopted brother, Alice, our adopted sister and Jasper, her boyfriend and our adopted brother. We came down from Russia with our adopted parents and now live in Forks."

"Wow so many adopts **(she means it in that way when your like wow theres so many adopts in this sentence)**! Are you – WOOH! You guys date each other even though you are brothers and sisters?"

"Haha," she laughed. "No it's not like that!" she exclaimed giggling.

"We are not biologically related remember! Only me and Jasper; we're twins. Anyway, since we are not biologically related by blood than we are legally allowed to date each other. My real surname is Hale, as is Jaspers, but we prefer being called Cullen. Besides, Esme is our Auntie so technically we are Cullens."

"Wow!" That's one messed up history. I didn't understand; why is this beautiful, imperfect girl opening up to me when I had seen all the death glares she had been shooting at the students that was staring at us. I voiced my thoughts,

"Why are you telling me all this? Er . . . that didn't come out how I wanted! I mean why would you tell me your family's history when we've only met today?!"

"I have a feeling we will be good friends!"

* * *

I swept my books into my bag, just as the bell rang. Eww that noise is going to be in my nightmares. I shuddered and saw Rosalie look at me from the corner of her eye but shrugged it off.

"Hey um bella . . . do you want to er sit with my family at lunch? I mean you don't have to but like you don't really have anyone to sit with so I thought –" I cut her off.

"Sure Rose, I'd love that! Wait do you mind me calling you that?"

"No not at all."

"Okay Cool, I'll see you later. Oh and you got your next class with my sister, Alice!"

"Alright, see you then I said but as I walked through the door I tripped and just as my face was going to meet the floor, two arms grabbed me and steadied me.

I looked behind me.

Rose was suddenly behind me.

Wait a minute wasn't she just at the table a few minutes ago? And the table is at the back.

 _How on earth did she move that fast?_

 **Did you like it? You got to meet Rosalie. Next Chapter you will meet Alice!**

 **Please review as it would mean the world to me and remember that the next FIVE people that review will get a shout out in the next chapter.**

 **Thanks so much for taking the time to read this story as well! It will next be updated in a few days, hopefully – as I said, I hate leaving it for too long.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **!**

 **!**

 **!**

 **;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLLOOOO! This is Chapter three! (In case you haven't noticed) And here's an IMPORTANT NOTE:**

 **I'm really sorry because last Chapter I said you would meet Alice but Alice is in this Chapter just not in Bella's next class as she was excused for the first two periods; instead there is someone else . . .and lots of different P.**

 **Also, I've been having a hard time with my friend committing suicide and my other friend being pregnant by rape so . . . updating is hard – BUT I WILL NOT GIVE UP!**

 **Special shout out** _ **maryelizfloyd**_ **,** _ **littlestir**_ **,** __ **and . . .** _ **Guest going by the name of sha22**_ **; this chapter is dedicated to you! Ooh that rhyms!**

 **Story suggestions are:**

 _ **Changes**_ **by** _ **ifyougetedwardigetemmett**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Edward left Bella. Eight months later the Cullen's don't come home to shy, clumsy Bella but to overconfident, popular emo Bella. With Charlie dead, no one can set Bella back on track . . . right?**_

 **I loved this story and there is also a sequel that goes with it by the name of** _ **Never the same**_ **and of course it's by the same author (duh).**

 **And . . .** _ **PM me sometime**_ **by** _ **VampireArchangle**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Bella Swan and Edward Cullen meet on an online chatting website and start a relationship. Will they ever be able to have a perfect relationship, or was their 'connection' meant to stay in the cyber world.**_

 **I love it (why else would I suggest it) and . . . just go read it!**

 **Kay so let's begin . . .**

Alice

I sat listening to the teacher drone on when three visions hit me at full force.

 _Rosalie slipping up . . . (time break) . . . Jasper slipping up . . . (longer time break) . . . Edward shouting at a girl with brunette hair; all these visions linking to the brown haired girl._

Visions had never come to me at once and what was with the girl?

Wait that means . . . Jasper and Rosalie!

I have to tell Edward!

I raised my hand and asked to be excused from class because I had to see the nurse and ran through the corridor!

 _EDWARD! EDWARD!_ I screamed in my head

Rosalie

I slipped up! I slipped up! I FREAKING SLIPPED UP!

This has never happened before! I mean, even Jasper can control his speed and that's saying something, seen as he had to change his whole lifestyle to try and act human.

Gosh, what am I going to do? Hopefully she'll forget about it right? And if she questions me I'll blame it on . . . I'll blame it on . . . I don't know!

Edward

"Alice?"

"Edward! Edward! Look!" She yelled showing me the visions she had seen.

"Who is that girl and why do I see you two arguing and why is everyone slipping up around her?" She asked and you could tell she was scared.

"I-I think it's the new girl - her names Isabella Swan, I think. I don't know Alice but we need a family meeting as soon as we get home!"

Bella

I stumbled to my next lesson in a daze I was just imagining things – I'm good at that (Note the sarcasm!).

It was Biology – eugh I hate that lesson - and I went up to the teacher who ordered me to sit next to a boy with a strained look on his face **(do you know who this is yet?)**.

I sat down ignoring the boy next to me and listen to the teacher babble nonsense about some sort of cells. I started doodling on the edge of my notebook when the teacher (I think his name was Mr. Banter or something **(LMAO)** ) called on me.

"Miss Swan what is this part of the cell called?"

"Er . . . Um . . . Sorry but which part?" I stuttered, panicking.

"The green part please," he scowled.

I looked at the projector and gulped; the whole class was staring at me and those few at the back was giggling and laughing.

The boy next to me whispered the name and I quickly stuttered it out.

"Thanks!" I whispered to the strange boy who had just saved me from humiliation.

"Your welcome. I'm Jasper Hale – I mean Cullen. Judging by your surname you are something Swan?" he said with a southern accent, grinning.

"Yep. I'm Bella Swan!"

"Wow, Something, I could smell your fear and panic from here!" he said smirking.

"Smell?"

His smirk instantly fell.

"Umm . . . well I mean your fear and panic was really obvious," he amended quickly.

"So . . . your related to Rosalie Cullen, right?"

"Yup, she's my adopted sister!"

"Oh I know; I met her in first period!"

Suddenly the teacher yelled, "Miss Swan, Mr Cullen, no talking during class!"

Jasper

Shit! Shit! Shit! I slipped up!

Rosalie and Edward will never forgive me!

 **. . . . . . . I was going to finish here but I think I will carry on . . . . . . .**

~ Lunch Time ~

Bella

Something was up with the Cullen kids. I swear it was me imagining but I knew deep down that something was _wrong?_

They seemed normal but there was some secretive business going on here.

Rosalie was waiting for me outside the classroom even though her class had finished early. Good thing she waited for me; it sure would have been awkward going up to the table alone.

I had only met Jasper and Rosalie who were both extremely kind so I could only expect the others to be likewise. I was extremely nervous though: on the way to the cafeteria Rosalie was describing how 'intimidating' Emmett looked and how 'hyper' Alice was. Hell, I was more than nervous – I was scared. I had met Edward the 'crazy haired dude',as Rosalie had put it, when he smashed into me in the reception office.

Rosalie took us to a table in the far corner of the cafeteria where the rest of his family sat. The was a big bulky guy, who I assumed was Emmet, who was gigantic. I never knew someone could get so big. But on closer inspection he was wearing a top with a cartoon _duck_ on it and was putting napkins on his face and then blowing the up in the air. So I guess he is not as scary as on first glance. The small dark haired girl was juggling oranges with lots of fashion magazines spread out around her. Wow, Rose was right, she is hyper! Edward was nowhere to be seen as far as I can tell. I don't know what I would do if he was here. His hair . . .

"Hey guys," said Rosalie, disturbing me from my thoughts. "I hope you don't mind that I brought my friend Bella here.

"No not at all!" sang Alice in her incredible, musical voice. "I heard about you, Isabella isn't it. Anyway Bella does suit you a lot. And you probably thought I was weird because I was juggling oranges but it was because Emmett asked me how many oranges I could j-mmm" babbled Alice fifty miles per hour until Emmet put his hand over her mouth.

"Hiya Bella! I'm Emmett. Two Ms and two Ts. Here you go, take this as a peace offering!" said Emmett handing me a napkin.

"Err . . . thanks?" I said taking it and holding it between my index finger and thumb.

Rosalie took it and threw it behind her head.

"Forget about my crazy family! Come sit down!"

Wow, they accept me. But what about when they find out about my vision?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter . . . four! Yay!**

 **Dedicated to** _ **saphirligh t **_**and _le. pechi_ **

**Updating is hard with my friends funeral and a few problems but I have found the time to update! Like I said I am not going to give up on this story!**

 **No story suggestions for this chapter unfortunately :(**

 **Also my friend gave the idea of giving out previews for revies but I'm going to do that in the more** _ **intense**_ **parts of this story :)**

 **However, reviews mean the world to me so please please please review! Reviews brighten my day and I know that you like my story if you review. Even if you review to say what a rubbish writer I am . . . actually no that wouldn't brighten my day. But still, they make me want to update more often.**

 **If you have seen my other story SLOWLY HEALING then that story will be updated soon but I am currently writing two fanfics as well as one on paper which is a surprise and you will find out about it later . . . tehheeh**

 **Kay so read on . . .**

Edward

I hurried out of Mr McCoy's classroom and was running to the cafeteria when I heard my family's thoughts.

 _Emmett is so stupid! Oh well I love him though_ – Rosalie

 _OMGEE WHY DID ROSIE THROW AWAY THE NAPKIN?! HOW RUDE OF HER!_ \- Emmett

 _Bella is worried. Why is she worried?_ \- Jasper

 _Bella! Bella! Bella! We're going to best friends! Oh wait Edward are you there? Can you hear my thoughts? Ehheh Bella's here! You better apologise!_ – Alice

Bella? As in the girl Alice had a vision about? The one I knocked over?

I entered the cafeteria and went to the table where my family and _Bella_ was sat.

"Hey Edddieeee!" sand Emmett.

"It's Edward!" I growled.

I saw the girl, Bella, staring at my hair and grinned, girls were always amazed by my hair. My smile dropped when I remembered how Emmett says that I have _sex hair_.

"Hello. I'm Edward. I'm really sorry that I knocked you over this morning. Are you okay"

She stared up at me in surprise, "Er . . . yeah."

Bella

The bronze haired Edward dude walked in and I stared at his hair until he disturbed me by saying, "Hello. I'm Edward. I'm really sorry I knocked you over this morning. Are you okay?"

I mumbled yeah and went back to staring at his hair.

I

"I see you are distracted by Eddie-boys sex hair," said Emmett in a posh voice.

I blushed hard. "No . . . no its just . . . a really nice colour!" I stuttered.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. We all know Eddies smokin' hot!" he whispered loudly, winking, even though Edward was clearly listening.

I blushed again. I'm pretty sure I resembled a blushing tomato.

"So Bella will you please please please please please please please please please go shopping with me?" whined Alice

I wasn't sure, I had just met her after all.

"I don't k-"

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE-"

I cut her off, "Okay Ali-"

"YAYYYYYYYYYYY!"

This won't be that bad I thought to my self yet I didn't know that my secret was about to be exposed . . .

 **Yeah I know, not as long as the other Chapters.**

 **Okay so I might give out previews IF I get over five reviews.**

 **Please review xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella

After school that night I went to the supermarket and bought some groceries for tonight's dinner; I learned that Charlie can't cook and all he had in the house was three eggs – delicious – so I decided to become chef of the banqueting hall. I arrived at the house before Charlie and began making dinner.

Charlie doesn't know about my 'condition'. Renee **(it's not letting me put the accent on the end)** never told him as she didn't know until I was eight but even then I didn't want him to know.

Today I planned on changing that.

I heard the key in the lock and ran to the table, quickly setting the table and serving dinner. I leaned on the counter waiting for my dad to come in. A few minutes later, Charlie came into the kitchen with his gun already hanged up and in his uniform.

"Bells? Honey, have you cooked? It smells delicious!" he exclaimed looking at the food with excitement in his eyes.

"Yeah, Dad." I blushed deeply.

"Wow!"

We both sat down on the table and began eating dinner in silence. Normally the silence would be fine but for some reason it had an awkward edge.

"So how was school then?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"It was alright – I made a few friends."

"That's good then."

I looked at Charlie. He was a good father but I thought he was a bit oblivious. Did he not think that me abruptly coming to live with him wasn't strange? Don't get me wrong – he is great being chief of police but he hasn't really realised me. To be honest, I didn't know a thing about him and he didn't know a thing about me.

I put down my fork loudly. He looked up and slowly put down his knife and fork.

"Bella?"

"Dad there's something I need to tell you." I gulped and he nodded for me to carry on.

"Did Mom ever tell you about my 'condition'?" I asked making quotation marks with my hands.

"No. Bella what's wrong?"

"Look Dad, Mom never told you this but I have a condition" I said as tears started to fall from my eyes. I carried on, "I have something doctors have never seen and barely anyone knows about it but . . . I c-can't see col-urs, all I see is grey. Grey." Tears were streaming down my cheeks and Charlie was in shock.

I stood up shaking, going to run to my room when Charlie stood up and put his arms around me.

"It's alright. It's alright." He whispered as he hugged me.

"Your still my princess!"

 **I am so sorry for just leaving this story for months but it is because I broke my laptop and lost my memory stick with all the files and couldn't update. I just wrote this really quickly and will update again in a few days.**


	6. Apology

Okay I've got a lot of explaining to do. The reason I have been not updating my stories is because I am not AS interested in Twilight as I was before. Also I use wattpad a lot and am reading different kinds of fanfiction.

However, the stories are on pause because I know I will carry on with them just not now.

I have started a new twilight fanfiction with Divergent-DarkCaster-Vampire and am only going to concentrate on that.

I hope you understand and go check out that story its called Defeated at last.


End file.
